


My clothes look better on you

by islabbe



Series: Tumblr prompts [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islabbe/pseuds/islabbe
Summary: “Is that my shirt?” Zeke asked.  Raven’s head snapped up.  He was leaning against the doorframe with a towel hung low around his hips.  The light cast over him form the window, his skin sparkling with droplets of water.  Like this, he looked beautiful.---Tumblr prompt: zaven + "are you wearing my shirt?"





	My clothes look better on you

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this this _technically_ wasn't a tumblr prompt for me, but Meg sent it my way and then I got hit by insp and here we are.  
>  This is actually my first Zaven fic, I'm still testing the waters with writing them but this was so fun!

“Is that my shirt?” Zeke asked.  Raven’s head snapped up.  He was leaning against the doorframe with a towel hung low around his hips.  The light cast over him form the window, his skin sparkling with droplets of water.  Like this, he looked beautiful.

“Yeah, why?” She replied, a little flustered under his intense gaze.  She looked down but ended up taking in his body instead.

Her eyes danced across his toned chest and abs before she snapped her attention back to his face. He was smirking at her.   _Dick_ she thought, biting her lip to keep her smile contained.

 

When she’d met Shaw from her workshop, she thought he was a cocky prick who thought he was better than everyone else.  But boy, was she wrong.  As she got to know Shaw (Zeke, he’d told her after two whole weeks of letting her call him _Miles_ as a joke), she realised he was really sweet, and funny, and _good_.  And insanely hot.

When he’d asked her out for a drink she’d been apprehensive; her dating record wasn’t the best (not her fault, but it left her emotionally closed off at times) but Zeke was persistent and Raven found herself fining it endearing, so she agreed to just one drink.  But _just one drink_ turned into a few more and Raven was enjoying herself, she liked Zeke’s company, and he made her laugh.

When he kissed her she didn’t shy away, she let herself enjoy the taste of whiskey on his tongue and the feel of his calloused fingertips as they traced her cheeks.

Zeke was nothing like any of the other guys she’d dated.  He made her feel loved and secure in herself. Everything was relaxed and it felt natural.  Every time Raven saw Zeke she wanted to smile.

 

She was smiling at him now and she saw him smile back before pushing off from the doorframe.

“I like that shirt on you,” he said, his eyes dragging over her.  Raven felt herself go warm all over. His gaze burning where it touched.  No one had ever had that effect on her before, and she loved it.

“But,” he said as he got closer to her.  Raven swallowed in anticipation. “I like it a lot better _off_ you.”

Raven’s breath caught as Zeke’s hand came up to reach for the buttons.  He held her gaze as if to ask if this was okay.  She didn’t trust her voice to come out coherent so she just nodded quickly.  Zeke smirked again and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

He bent down and captured her lips with his.  Raven’s eyes fluttered closed as his lips touched hers, his breath was minty and his lips were soft.  He kissed her slowly, they were in no rush after all.  When he deepened the kiss, Raven returned the kiss with fever.  Her hands reached up to cling onto his shoulders, her hands slipping on his still damp skin.  She laughed into his mouth and he broke away to smile at her.  He moved to kiss a trail of open-mouthed kisses down her jaw and neck and Raven let her head fall back.  This close, she caught the scent of his soap but underneath that was the smells she could only describe as Zeke.

She pulled his face back towards hers, needing to kiss him.  She found herself smiling into the kiss, making it sloppy, but she didn’t care.

Zeke’s hands moved to her ( _his_ ) shirt and he made quick work of the buttons.

 

He was right, the shirt did look better off her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Come chat with me on [tumblr](http://blueshirtbell.tumblr.com)!


End file.
